halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
HORUS
HORUS stands for the Human Organization Reestablishing Untainted Society. Creation HORUS was officially created in 2990, sprouted from an idea that Lionel Changer thought of while observing a child, a cub, and a pup playing in a neighborhood park. Lionel is a wealthy from his time at Implantus and holds pro human idealogies. Mission Changer was obsessed with coming up with a way to propel humans back to the top of society. He loathed the idea that animals were his equals and yearned to live in times before The Ark Rebellion happened. He realized that animals now had both mental and physical gifts that could surpass humans, and feared that their natural advantages would help them dominate humans in the long run. Thus he came up with the idea to combine human and animal DNA to give humans their edge back. HORUS's goal is to successfully create a hybrid population that would bring humanity back to the forefront. Construction Lionel first set forth building his facility, and worked with black market contractors to construct his underground fortress. Construction started in 2999 and Horus Headquarters was completed in 3002. Early Years Lionel start hiring a staff right away to help him on his project. They were paid well, but were kept in the dark about their location and not allowed to leave the premise unless they went under a mindwipe. HORUS's firsts attempts at hybrid creation resulted in failure. Lionel had tried a direct, splicing approach, but learned that it was much too difficult to splice. As Lionel explains: My first approach was to integrate genetic recombination, directly altering strands of DNA to artificially engineer the human hybrids I was envisioning. Yet, this proved more difficult than I thought. The process seemed simple enough, all I had to do was encode a human DNA strand with a target animal’s one, then use that as the basis of my biological engineering. I should’ve realized, though, that there’s a reason that after hundreds of years, it still hadn’t been done. The problem was that there was no base between the two genetic blueprints. A human’s makeup and another animal’s were completely different and as many similarities as there were, I found a million differences. It was like trying to combine a hovercar and a teleporter into one cohesive unit without turning it into Frankenstein’s monster. I needed a concrete base that could be built upon and since this was something new, there was none. All my final products would turn out like a combination of masses instead of the smooth end result that I had imagined. My approach was too blunt. I was forcing my hand at creation. None of it was natural, and the results showed. Thus Lionel went with his prostitute approach, artificially inseminating prostitute who had collected samples from their interspecies clients. The result was a success, as Isabella Starla gave birth to the first hybrid, Zorro. Zorro was imperfect though, aging rapidly. However, within a year, Changer improved the process and following hybrids were healthy. Years later Maya Lawton gave birth to the Lawton Family within HORUS walls. Downfall : ''Main Article: Operation Horus '' Years later, Brock West discovered the location of HORUS. Evidence from Operation Halfkinds helped him learn more about the group, and thus he launched Operation Horus. West's mission was successful. Changer was killed and HORUS was burned to the ground.